


Break Time

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, Reader Insert, Research, Swimming, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunts research turns boring, you beg Sam to take a break. That break turns into swimming with a man you've had a thing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Huffing, you slammed the book shut, tossing it to the far end of the table before rubbing your eyes. It was the third book you had read cover to cover that day, and the beginnings of a migraine were forming. If you didn't get out of that room, and soon, you might blow a gasket.

Glancing across the room, you noticed Sam working away on his laptop, his shoulders hunched as he read whatever was on the screen. Your throwing the book hadn't seemed to faze him at all.

Sighing, you stood up, stretching your arms over your head, the hem of your shirt rising with the movement. You looked Sam's way again, knowing he would usually watch you with hungry eyes as you stretched, but his eyes were still glued to the screen. 

Dean was off at the bar, having given up way earlier than you had, saying he was going to ask witnesses. You knew that had been an excuse though, and he was probably half way through a whiskey bottle by now.

"Sam, can we stop and do something else?" You asked, but you already knew Sam's answer.

Shaking his head, he looked up at you, his hazel eyes tired but serious. "I can't. I'm so close to figuring out what is killing these people." 

Crossing the room, you open the curtain, glancing outside, the dark night casting shadows in the parking lot. Your room was at the end of the hotel, and the nearest street light was burned out. You could just make a light next to the room, reflecting on water. You had briefly seen a pool next to your room, but hadn't paid it much mind. During hunts you never had the time for any leisure activities. You couldn't even remember the last time you had gone swimming. 

Closing the curtain, you sat down on the bed, turning on the tv,  flipping through the channels. Nothing caught your attention, and soon you were shutting it off, still restless but not knowing what to do. It was then an idea came to you, and you walked over to Sam, grabbing his hand and pulling his attention away from the computer.

"What?" He asked somewhat impatiently. 

"Let's go swimming!" You said excitedly. 

Sam just chuckled at you "Y/N, we need to figure out what we are up against. Besides the pool probably isn't open, and we don't have any suits."

Frowning at him, you begged. "So what if it isn't open? No one else is staying here, so we could sneak in, and swim in our underwear. I don't care."

At your last comment, Sam's eyebrows rose. The two of you had been flirting around each other for the past couple of months, neither one willing to take the first step. You were hesitant because you didn't want to wreck the close friendship the two of you had. Dean had drunkenly shared with you one night that his brother was afraid something bad would happen to you if the two of you became a couple. So you understood why he hadn't made the first move.

So you were stuck to subtle touches and glances, each staring hungrily at the other when they weren't looking. It worked, for now, but you wished things could be different. 

"Sorry Y/N, but I really need to do some more research. Maybe next time." He replied, but your mind was already made up. Moving to the bathroom, you grabbed a towel and headed to the door, your feet bare.

"Where are you going" Sam asked, never looking up from the computer.

"Swimming." You threw over your shoulder before shutting the door behind you. The quiet night was unseasonably warm for a spring day, and you were glad the pool was outside. It was surrounded by a fence, empty pool chairs all around the pool, no one in sight. 

Tossing your towel down on one of the chairs, you started to pull your shirt over your head, but a shuffling movement stopped you in your tracks. Your hands still on the hem, you turned to the gate, watching as Sam closed it, his back to you.

You waited for him, as he slowly walked over to you. "What changed your mind?" You had to ask.

"It didn't feel right letting you have all the fun. And I wanted to make sure you were safe." Sam said quietly. 

Nodding, you unbuttoned your jeans, your hair covering your face as you bent down to pull them off, missing the way Sam took in the sight of your exposed skin. Standing straight, you watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly peeling it off of his body, and you gulped at the sight of his broad chest. You had seen it before, he had never been shy about changing in front of you before, but you never thought you would get used to the sight in front of you. His chest was smooth and firm, his abs toned, his anti possession tattoo standing out on his collar bone.

Needing to cool off, you quickly pulled your shirt over your head, hearing the intake of breath as your black bra was exposed. Not wasting any time, you threw it behind you, before jumping into the water, gasping as the cold water shocked your system. Coming up for air, you saw Sam stepping out his jeans, only dressed in his boxer briefs, before he jumped in next to you, splashing you with water. 

Once he came up, his dripping hair covering his face, you splashed water at him, before diving under and swimming to the other side. Before you could reach the side of the pool, a hand wrapped around your ankle, pulling you back into a wall of muscle.

Sam picked you up in his arms, holding you out of the water, the night air hitting your wet skin, covering you in goosebumps. "Sam, let me down!" You yelled.

He smiled down at you. "Of course. Anything you want." He said, before tossing you in the air in front of him like you weighed nothong. Skrieking, you hit the water with a loud splash.

"Sam!" You yelled, once you came up for air. By that time he was at the deep end of the pool, paddling the water as he laughed at you.

You swam over to him, stopping when you were right in front of him, your feet no longer touching the bottom. "Thanks for this Sam. I was going stir crazy in there."

Pushing a wet strand of hair behind your ear, he nodded. "You were right. We were working way too hard, and needed to stretch our legs."

Taking a chance, you pulled him close to you, until his chest and yours were touching. His eyes shined in the dim light, staring down at you as he waited for your next move. You wrapped your hands through his wet hair, pulling his head down to meet yours, your lips connecting with his. 

Your legs tangling under the water, Sam pulled you as close as possible, his hands tangled in your hair, deepening the kiss. Your lips opened on a moan, and Sam took that as an invitation, his tongue sweeping in, his hands moving from your hair to run up and down your sides,  the touch sizzling in the cool water.

Breaking the kiss, your foreheads touching, you whispered. "I've been waiting so long to do that."

"I wish you hadn't." He said, and you pulled away hurt. Thinking you had somehow misread the situation, you start to swim to the other side, tears clouding your vision.

"Y/N, wait!! That's not what I meant!" Sam yelled, and you heard splashing, knowing he was trying to catch up with you. Turning, you splashed water in his face, stopping him.

"Its alright Sam, I get it. I wouldn't want to have a relationship with me either." You said, knowing how much this life had messed you up.

"Will you just listen? I didn't mean it that way. I meant I wish you hadn't waited. That's all. I'm glad you finally took the step because I was too afraid too!" He explained, and you felt a little stupid that you had jumped to conclusions so easily. 

"I'm sorry Sam. It's just hard for me to open up to anyone, and that was taking a huge chance for me." You explained. 

Taking your hand in his, he made sure your gaze was on his. "I understand. And I'm so proud of you for taking that step." He said before lightly pressing his lips against yours.

"Finally!" You heard a voice from beside the pool yell, and the two of you broke apart to find Dean standing at the edge of the pool. 

"Dean!" You yelled, but he just laughed. 

"I've been waiting for forever for the two of you to get together. If I had known a pool would have moved things along, I would have shoved you into one a long time ago."

Sam swam over to where his brother was standing, and before Dean could do anything, Sam had a hand wrapped around Deans leg, and pulled him into the water. He came up gasping for air, his clothing completely soaked. 

"Damn it Sammy! Good thing I left my phone in my coat pocket."

Sam just laughed, before swimming next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean answered before chucking off his soaking wet jeans, and joining you and Sam for some fun and relaxation.


End file.
